


Frosted Windows and Cuddles for Warmth

by voyagxr



Series: Robot Husbands [3]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Robot Daft Punk, Sleepy robots, daft slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagxr/pseuds/voyagxr
Summary: It wasn’t every day that it’d get so cold in their city to the point where the windows of their penthouse would be frosted over, and the robots would be shivering from the cold.
Relationships: TB3/GM08, Thomas Bangalter/Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo
Series: Robot Husbands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Frosted Windows and Cuddles for Warmth

“Can you turn the heat on, Thomas?”, A small gold robot called out from the couch as he wrapped himself up in a thick and fluffy blanket. They had recently gotten upgrades to their bodies, and Guy-Man requested the mechanics and doctors to make them (the robots) more sensitive to temperature so they could feel more ‘human’. This, obviously, was starting to become a regret because of this very moment. 

A soft and robotic ‘mhm’ followed by a few clicks coming from the hallway confirmed that Thomas was in fact messing around with the air conditioner and heater. Thomas also happened to be freezing cold, and was wearing a thick coat that he’d usually only wear in public. Thomas emerged from the hallway, looking over at his husband laying luxuriously on the couch like royalty. 

“Enjoying yourself, Guy?”, Thomas questioned, sitting down next to him. “No. I’m freezing.”, Guy-Man retorted as he sat up again. Thomas snuggled up to the smaller robot, quietly starting to purr. Guy-Man thought Thomas was adorable, especially when he was affectionate and cuddly like this. “You remind me more and more of Pixel every day.”, Guy-Man stated as he moved a bit to let Thomas rest his head on Guy-Man’s chest. 

“I’m cuter, right?”, Thomas asked smugly as he watched Pixel hop onto the couch. “I’m not too sure about that.”, Guy-Man replied sarcastically as he reached around Thomas and gently started petting the robotic cat. Now Thomas wasn’t the only purring thing in the room. 

After a few moments of comfortable silence, the silence was broken. “Hey, shouldn’t the heat already kick in by now? You don’t think the heater is broken, right?”, Thomas asked Guy-Man quietly. Guy-Man went from relaxed to panicked in no more than a second. He quickly moved Thomas and Pixel off of him and ran into the the hallway to check. Sure enough, a loud ‘merde!’ and a loud groan was heard from the hallway. 

“Is it- is it broken?”, Thomas asked quickly, holding the cat close to his chest. Guy-Man walked back into the living room, letting out a loud sigh. “Yes. It’s broken.”, Guy-Man said, voiced laced with a thick French accent and static. Thomas put Pixel down and walked over to Guy-Man, pulling the smaller robot into a hug. They stayed like that for a while until Guy calmed down.

“Do you want me to call building management for you?”, Thomas asked Guy as he gently rubbed Guy’s back. “That would be lovely. Thank you Thomas.”, Guy replied, leaning up and tapping his visor gently against Thomas’ and feeling the gentle static energy between the two. It was the softest kiss the both of them could manage. 

“I’ll be in the bedroom, you can join me in bed after I’m done with this call.”, Guy-Man said gently to Thomas and softly pat his shoulder before heading to their bedroom. 

••

Thomas walked into the bedroom after being on the phone for ten minutes, throwing himself on the bed and groaning. A ‘?!’ showed up on Guy-Man’s visor as he sat up and looked over to Thomas. 

“Thomas? Did something happen?”, Guy-Man asked him quickly. “They’ve been working on the AC. It won’t be working until the late hours of the morning.”, Thomas replied meekly with a quiet whine. Guy-Man stared at Thomas for a few moments before gently patting the side of the bed and motioning for Thomas to come lay down next to him.

“Come here. We can try to cuddle for warmth tonight. You can go get Pixel as well.”, Guy-Man cooed to calm Thomas down. “But isn’t it harder to enter sleep mode if we already have so much on our minds?”, Thomas asked as he got up and walked out of the room. 

Guy didn’t respond, humming quietly instead. Soon, Thomas walked back in with the cat gently being held in his arms. The cat started purring as Thomas set her down on the bed, both of the robots watching Pixel kneed the blankets. 

••  
12:20 AM.

He couldn’t sleep. Neither of them could. From Thomas’ constant tossing and turning to Guy stealing the blankets, so far they weren’t getting any sleep. “Guy.”, Thomas murmured quietly, tugging on the blankets. 

Guy-Man turned over to face Thomas, a ‘?’ on his visor. “Stop stealing the blankets please..”, Thomas asked. Guy-Man suddenly threw the blankets over the both of them and cuddled up close to him, making Thomas quickly wrap his arms around him. 

“We should cuddle close for warmth.”, Guy-Man suggested as Thomas let Guy-Man bury his face (visor) into his chest. Thomas let out the robotic equivalent of a sigh, staring down at Guy. “You suggested that earlier and I was trying to do that, but you ended up stealing all of the blankets.”, Thomas replied. 

“We’ll forget that. Let’s try to get into sleep mode, shall we?”

...

3:30 AM. 

“Guy-Man? Are you asleep?”, Thomas asked into the darkness and coldness of their bedroom. That was a dumb question, the tiny lights on the side of Guy-Man’s helmet clearly indicated that he had finally entered sleep mode. 

Damn he was cold. And bored. Thomas sat up and sighed, Guy-Man shifting a bit in his sleep and letting out a soft beep. Thomas thought it was cute how Guy-Man’s hand was still trying to cling to his arm even when he was asleep. He looked closer at Guy and noticed that Pixel had been with the both of them the whole time as well, snuggled up to Guy’s chest. Thomas questioned how they didn’t notice the cat before, unless she snuck her way in between them. He thought Pixel was asleep at the end of the bed. 

Thomas decided that seeing Guy-Man peacefully asleep (despite it being extremely cold in the room) and their cat being snuggled to his chest was absolutely adorable. Thomas picked his phone up and took a photo of his robot husband, and their cat. 

••

8:00 AM.

Guy-Man let out a robotic yawn as he sat up in the bed, unplugging the charging cord from his neck. Pixel was awake as well, pawing at the charging cord Guy was holding. Guy-Man noticed that the room was a lot warmer now. 

That’s right, the heater had seemed to be working now. 

Guy-Man let out a happy sigh, quickly looking over at Thomas with a ‘!!’ on his visor. Guy quickly calmed down when he noticed that Thomas was still asleep, looking peaceful as ever. “Thomas, cheri, it’s time to wake up.”, Guy cooed quietly, gently shaking the silver helmeted robot’s shoulder. 

It was then that Guy-Man decided that maybe he could use a few more hours of sleep, since Thomas needed some sleep as well. Guy snuggled up to Thomas, wrapping his arms around his waist and slowly entering sleep mode again. 

It was a warm morning in the robots’ penthouse.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello please let me know if i left any mistakes in here, thanks :”)


End file.
